A Broken Heart
by RunningfromDarkness
Summary: What starts out as a normal day for Jace and Clary, quickly turns into disaster.  And when the dust has settled, things are not left the way they were before.  Rated T for later chapters.  No swear words have been used.  A little fluff in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! My third fanfiction! I was going to wait until I found a Beta Reader, but I just couldn't resist publishing this. I hadn't planned on writing a Jace and Clary story, but once I got the idea, it just wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy! And also, there is no cursing in this, besides the occaisonal "Jace let out a curse." I don't actually tell you what the curse is. If you don't like it, pretend one is there. You don't need bad words to make a story better, and I see no point in putting them. Oh, and this takes place after COG. (City of Glass)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments Series, and I don't make money off of this! **

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jace cocked an eyebrow at me. "You know, I hate it when you do that." Clary replied, ignoring his question. "Hate it when I do what?"

"Raise your eyebrow. I've always wished I could do that." He burst out laughing. "You've always wanted to be able to raise your eyebrow?"

"Oh shut up." She threw a pillow at him, hitting the power button on the remote. They had been watching a movie in her bedroom, curled up together. Clary hopped off the bed, and slipped her shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Yeah, that's real descriptive. Thanks."

"You're welcome my sarcastic friend."

"You'd rather me be sulky and rude?"

"I'd rather you didn't say anything."

"Ah, so you'd rather gaze upon my handsome face."

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Jace only grinned. "Now seriously, where are you going?"

"Central Park. I need to get out of here."

"Not without me you're not."

"Who invited you?"

"I invited myself." Clary rolled her eyes, slipping on a pair of jeans over her cotton shorts, and grabbing her weapons. "Inviting yourself is rude."

"I ever claim not to be?" He replied. Clary chose not to respond to this. Jace pulled his jacket on, strapping his weapon's belt on as he did so. "Hurry it up, will ya?" Clary complained, tapping her foot impatiently. Jace only gave a short laugh, which made her roll her eyes again.

They walked down the hall and to the elevator, pausing to wait for it to arrive. The doors dinged open, and as soon as Jace was inside, Clary hit the down button. He leaned against the wall, and grinned at her.

"What?" Instead of answering, he leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him away. "I hate when you do that."

"No you don't. You find it charming." Clary gave him a glare, which he responded to by kissing her again. "Oh, stop that!" She shoved him away, harder this time. The elevator opened, and she ran out, not bothering to wait for Jace to catch up. "And I hate it when you do that!" Jace replied. "Why? I'm only running away."

"Exactly. I'm not used to beautiful young girls running away from this handsome face." Clary only laughed, and ran faster, but Jace had soon caught up. "Can't get away from me that easily."

"That's what you think." Grinning, she stuck out her foot to trip him, but he easily sidestepped it. "Oh, no you don't. Do you think I'm really that clumsy?"

"Yup." She gave him her cutest look, which made him sigh. "I really dislike you sometimes, you know that?"

"You could never dislike me. And anyway, you find it amusing." She put on a burst of speed, but Jace ran even faster. "What's the point of running to the park anway? You can just do a portal."

"You know, there's this really interesting thing called exercise. And the point wasn't to get to Central Park. It was to get out and jog for a while."

"Don't know the meaning of exercise. In my book, it's called training. Much better use of time."

"Maybe you need to get a new book. And sure, training's a great use of time if you want to get pummeled to death."

"Hey, it's not my fault I beat everyone." Clary just playfully swatted her hand at him. They reached Central Park, and she jogged over to their favorite spot by the group of oak trees. She threw herself on the ground, staring up at the sky. Jace had soon joined her. "Ah, so this is why you wanted to get out." He propped himself up on his elbow, grinning mischieveiously at her, and leaning down to kiss her. She gave him a glare, and shoved him away. "Not everything, Jace Lightwood, is about you." He looked shocked. "I'll just take my wounded ego and go sit on the park bench then."

"Good, then I can get some peace and quiet."

"I don't know why I put up with you."

"Yes you do. It's cause you're madly in love with me." Jace only shook his head, and kissed her. "Jace, we're in public." She protested. He drew out his stele, and marked a couple of runes on his arm, then on hers. "Not anymore we're not." She only laughed, and kissed him back. They kissed for a while, then leaned back and watched the sunset. Jace laid back on the grass, and after a moment, Clary rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, and she could tell he was watching her. "What?" She murmured sleepily. "Just thinking about how beautiful you are." He said. "And you know what? This is a million times better than that dumb old movie you were making us watch." She gave a little laugh, and turned her head so she was gazing up at him. "I love you Jace." She whispered.

"I love you too Clary." Clary would have given anything for that moment to last forever, just watching the sunset, cuddling up with Jace. But nothing could ever last forever…

It was beginning to get dark, and while they had a few weapons on them, it wasn't enough if they ran into several demons. "We better be getting back. Maryse will be wondering." Jace said finally. Clary nodded, and stood up. They began walking back, and she wrapped her arm around Jace, leaning into his shoulder. She felt his arm come around, holding her tight. "Jace, promise me something."

"Anything." He replied. "That you'll always love me, no matter what." She said. He gave her an odd look. "Clary, why would you ask something like that? Of course I'll always love you. Nothing could ever change that." She gave a small nod, and Jace studied her for a moment. She seemed a little sad, but he doubted she would want to talk about it. So instead, he just held her tighter, and rested his head on hers. She let out a little sigh of contentment in response.

They had walked a ways, when they reached a dark street. "That's weird. The streetlights aren't on." Clary commented. Jace pulled out his witchlight, gesturing for Clary to do the same. "I don't like this Jace." Clary said. "Neither do I." Jace had a seraph blade out, Clary her dagger. Something just wasn't quite right. Suddenly, off to their left, their heard a low growl.

**I know, I know, leaving on a cliffhanger. But it was the best place to stop. The good news is, the next chapter is written. The bad news is, it hasn't been edited, so I've still got a little bit of work. I'll it up by the end of the week, unless I find a Beta Reader, and then it might be longer. But not too much longer!**

**And as always, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I may just decide to work on the next chapter. I love hearing from my readers, and you will get a response back. And if you do review, I'll include a spoiler in my pm back! I do appreciate all reviews, but if you're criticizing, please by kind. I want to hear the things you didn't like, I just don't want to hear them in a rude way. And if you're bored, and have nothing to do, or just have extra time, please answer these questions in the review. It really helps. **

**What did you like best? **

**What did you like least?**

**What can I do to make it better?**

**Do you think I kept the characters' personalities true to the way they are in the book? If not, where was it different?**

**Thanks!**

**-Narnian Lights**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are lucky. And I mean really lucky. I worked on this for like 2 hours this afternoon to get it done, and posted today. So why don't you reward me with some reviews? I mean come on, I get 83 hits to the story, and only one review? I love getting reviews, and the person who reviewed got a spoiler! (Though I'm posting the next chapter now, so it doesn't really matter. But in the future, you won't get the next chapter the day after I posted the previous one) Thanks to some advice from a reader, I modified the format a little to make it easier to read. If you think it still needs work, review and tell me! Anyway, hopefully it did some good. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

><p>"Jace instantly said the blade's name, and it came to life, gleaming, as he swung it towards the sound. Several demon, all different shapes, crawled out of the alleyway. "Clary, behind me!" Jace shouted.<p>

"That's not going to do any good!" She yelled back as the demons surrounded them. Jace cursed, and slashed out at one of them. It hissed, and shot some yellow looking liquid. Clary ducked, but it grazed her sleeve. Where the liquid had touched, the fabric was now scorched.

She sucked in a breath, pulling out a seraph blade, and raising her witchlight. There were so many. And they had formed a tight circle, preventing any means of escape. "Clary get out here, I'll distract them."

"Not on your life. Even these are too much for you alone. You're badly outnumbered."

"I can hold them off long enough for you to get away."

"And get yourself killed in the process. You'd last 5 minutes, and be gone. We either live together, or go down together."

"Clary, please! You'll die!"

"You think I want to live without you? I know what it's like thinking you're dead, and I'm not going to go through that again. I'm staying Jace. You would do the same for me."

He cursed, but didn't have time to argue. The demons were getting restless, and one shot out its claws. He rolled to the side, yanking Clary down with him. Aiming, she hit the demon in the chest with her dagger. It let out a scream, and folded in on its self.

"Good aim." Jace said, hastily getting to his feet, swinging his seraph blade at another demon. Clary leapt up, sending another dagger into a demon, and leaning down to pick up her other one. Jace called out a warning, but she had already picked it up.

Gasping, she let it drop, her fingers burning, as she realized it was covered in that yellow liquid. Where she had touched the dagger, angry red marks appeared. Sighing, she shook off the pain. "Clary, you okay?" Jace asked.

"Just a couple burns." She replied, and he nodded.

They became a team, each watching the other's back as they paced around in the small circle they were enclosed in, looking for an opening. But each time they shot down one demon, another appeared in its place. Jace was looking worried.

"Clary, call Alec. Tell him to get here as fast as he can. I'll cover for you." Clary looked surprised but whipped out her phone, and hit 3. Thank goodness for speed dial. If Jace was admitting they needed help, things were bad. Really bad.

Alec picked up on the second ring. "Clary, what's up?" He asked.

"Alec, we need you and Isabelle to get down here now! Jace and I are surrounded by demons! And they keep coming!"

"Where are you?"

"A couple blocks away from Central Park."

"We'll be right here." Alec replied shortly. Right before he hung up, Clary could hear him yelling for Isabelle.

"They're coming." Clary said shoving her phone in her pocket. But Jace didn't respond. He was wincing, a bad burn mark in his shoulder. "Jace!"

"I'm fine Clary." But it was obvious he wasn't. He winced every time he moved his shoulder. And a basic iratze wasn't going to do any good. The excitement of fighting had gone out of his eyes, replaced by worry. Not fear though. Jace never got scared, but he looked concerned.

There was no way they could defeat the demons alone. Their only chance was to hold on until Alec and Isabelle got there. Just then, a demon shot out at him, but Clary blocked it, keeping him from getting hit. "Clary, please, you're not trained enough. Get out of here." Jace pleaded.

But Clary ignored him. "Clary, please!" He sounded desperate, and Clary glanced at him. He was worried for her, she could tell, but she couldn't leave him.

"I can't leave you Jace, because I can't live without you. Besides, you see an easy way for me to get out?"

"No, but you don't have to fight. I can cover for you. Keep you from getting hurt until Alec and Isabelle get here."

"Jace, I'm a Shadowhunter. Maybe not as trained as you or Alec or Isabelle, but a Shadowhunter nonetheless. And Shadowhunters don't back down from a fight."

Jace sighed, and stabbed a demon, barely avoiding a pair of claws. Clary slashed out again, dodging demons as she swung the blade. Jace joined her, and back to back, they fought again, keeping the demons at bay. But more kept coming. "This isn't right." Jace muttered. "There shouldn't be so many."

Clary didn't have time to respond though as a demon kicked her legs out from under her. She got back up, but not fast enough to avoid a long cut down her arm. "Clary!" It was his turn to be alarmed.

"Jace, you need to do something for me. Forget about me getting injured, and focus on fighting. If you want me out alive, that's the best thing you can do." He sucked in his breath, but gave a small nod.

Several minutes went by, and still Alec and Isabelle hadn't showed up. Jace cursed again and again. Both he and Clary looked in terrible shape. They were covered in cuts, burn marks, and scrapes. And they were both tiring. Clary bit her lip as another demon nearly caught her. The number of them was diminishing, but not quickly enough.

They were a blur, desperate to get out alive. Clary heard pounding footsteps, and Alec's alarmed voice. But just as Alec and Isabelle arrived, a demon shot out at Clary, poison dripping from its mouth. Clary screamed as it fell on top of her. Jace out a shout, but she barely noticed.

The stabbing pain, the dizziness, the demon on top of her. It was all overwhelming, as she tried to free herself. She could hear Jace yelling, his voice desperate. She saw a flash of gold. Isabelle's whip. An arrow sent a demon nearby crashing down. Alec's bow.

She screamed again, red spots swarming beneath her eyes. Jace, and Alec got the demon off, but even more arrived. She got to her feet, and felt Jace grab her, his eyes full of worry. "I'm okay." She gasped, and Jace was about to say something, but a demon grabbed his arm, forcing him to spin around.

Clary pulled out a dagger, suddenly noticing they were no longer trapped in a tight circle. Alec and Isabelle arriving had caused the demons to scatter as they faced their new opponents. And as Jace took care of the demon, he looked at her, his eyes blazing. "Now will you please leave it to us?" He demanded, blocking another demon. She was slightly surprised by his tone of voice. He seemed almost…angry with her, instead of concerned.

"I'm not helpless Jace! I have enough training!" She spat. She was getting tired of him begging her to leave, though the small voice in the back of her mind told her it was only because he cared. "No, you don't. And you can barely stand because of your injuries. Besides, I'm not alone now." He said, exasperated.

"Jace. I'm. Not. Leaving." His eyes flashed, but he said nothing more. Clary took care of another demon, then heard Alec's shout. It seemed to happen in slow motion as she turned around to see what he had yelled about.

A demon leapt for Jace's throat, and his eyes wide as he fumbled for a weapon. "Jace!" Clary screamed. In one split second decision, she threw herself in front of him. She had no time to pull out a weapon, only to use her body to block Jace.

"Clary, no!" Jace yelled. The fangs sunk into her chest, poison seeping her. She let out a horrible scream, falling backwards, but Jace was there, catching her, stabbing out at the demon. Alec and Isabelle had finished off the others, so Jace dropped his weapon, and laid Clary across his knees on the ground. "Don't you dare close your eyes Clary!"

"Jace…" I whispered. "Stay with me! You will not die!" Jace snapped. Alec and Isabelle were crouched by her, their faces full of worry. The darkness was starting to close in, but a whack on her head sent it spinning away.

Alec had slapped the back of Clary's head, much to Jace's shock. But as Jace watched for a brief second, he saw it had worked to waken her a little. It did work, but only for a moment.

Jace drew an iratze, but it didn't do any good, besides to heal the cuts. Blood was still seeping out of the wound on her chest. And poison had gotten into her blood stream as well. Isabelle yanked off her jacket, and pressed it against Clary's chest, trying to slow the flow of blood. "We need Magnus." Jace hissed.

"He's at the Institute." Alec replied.

"No, he's not." Magnus strode out of the shadows, his eyes darting to Clary. "Out of the way." He shoved Alec and Isabelle roughly to the side, and tried to take Clary out of Jace's arms.

"No, you can do what you need to with her in my lap." Jace said. Magus rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this. Alec." Alec pulled a struggling Jace off of Clary.

"No, Clary!" He cried, his eyes full of worry and desperation.

"Let Magnus work Jace. There's nothing you can do." Alec said. Jace pushed him away, looking utterly lost. Alec tried to do a healing rune on him, but Jace snarled at him to stop. Alec sighed, and slipped the stele in his pocket.

Jace paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving Clary. "We need to get her to the Institute. Now." Magnus snapped. Jace swooped down to pick Clary up. She let out a low moan.

"Fastest way to get there?" Alec asked.

"Walking unfortunately." Magnus replied. Jace let out a curse. "Surely there's a better way?"

"Unless you can fly, no." Magnus said irritably. Jace cursed again and began walking as fast as he could with Clary in his arms.

"Jace…" She cried out. "I'm here Clary. Stay with me." He whispered. "Jace…help me…I can't hold on…"

"Oh yes you can. Do not close your eyes Clary. Yell, scream, cry, do whatever it takes to keep yourself awake." She gripped Jace's shirt, pressing herself against him. She could feel the slam of his rapid heartbeat in his chest, his fast breathing. He was scared, scared he was going to lose her. Spasms of pain gripped her, and every time, Clary held onto Jace, cries escaping her as her body shook with pain.

Jace couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was in so much pain, and was barely holding on. "Jace…talk to me…" Clary gasped. "About what?" He replied, his voice full of worry. "Anything. Just give me something to focus on."

So Jace talked. He talked about fights he had won, demons he had encountered, the times Isabelle's cooking had gone even more wrong than normal. He just kept talking, the words flying out of his mouth. And when he glanced down, he could see Clary staring up at him, listening intently, focusing on his words.

Magnus walked quickly alongside him, Alec and Isabelle having to run to keep up. It seemed to take a huge amount of time to get to the Institute, but finally, it was in sight. Maryse was waiting at the doors, and her eyes widened as she saw Clary.

Jace darted past her, ignoring the elevator, and taking the stairs two at a time, Magnus right on his heels. Clary's gasps and whimpers were getting fainter, and Jace practically flew to the infirmary. He set Clary gently on a bed, and held tightly onto her hand.

Magnus ordered Jace to get out, but Clary whimpered for him to stay with her. So because Clary asked, Magnus put up with him. Isabelle and Alec caught up, out of breath, but Magnus hissed at them to leave. Sparks were flying, and when Clary slipped into unconcousiness, Magnus barked at Jace to get out as well.

But he couldn't bear to leave Clary's side. Magnus was about to snap at him again, but he saw the pain in Jace's eyes, and just called for Alec instead. Alec ran in, pulled Jace off of Clary, and shoved him outside. "No, Alec! I need to be with her! She needs me!"

"Jace, you'll only be in the way. Magnus will help her." Jace slumped against the wall, the fight gone out of him. Alec put his arm around Jace's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Thanks Alec." He murmered, and Alec smiled. Alec pulled out his stele again, but Jace refused. "If Clary's hurt, I'll be hurt too."

"Jace-" But Jace cut him off. "I tried to get her to leave, to get out so she wouldn't be hurt. And you know what she said? 'We live together, or we go down together.' That's what she said to me. So if she's in pain, I'll stay in pain too."

Alec understood what Jace said to a point, but keeping himself injured wouldn't do anybody any good. However, he knew better than to argue with Jace.

Isabelle was fiddling with her hair, her nails, her dress. "Isabelle, would you please stop? You look fine. And why would it matter right now anyway?" Alec sighed. "Would you rather me be pacing, and crying, working myself into a nervous wreck?" Isabelle said.

"Of course not."

"Then stop complaining." Several minutes went by, and Maryse joined them to wait. Suddenly, a horrific scream erupted from the room, followed by Magnus' cursing. Jace couldn't stop himself. He tore out Alec's arms, lunging for the door. "Clary!" He screamed, running into the room.

**I know, I know, I know. I left off on a cliffhanger, AGAIN! It was just the right spot to end. Now, the next chapter's going to take me a little while. There's a few different directions I can go with this, so I'm still trying to decide where to take it. I've come up with a couple ideas, so please review and tell me which one you like best! Or if you have an idea of your own, review and tell me! **

**-Clary dying(would give the story a short ending, so even if I get several votes for this, I may not choose it)**

**-Clary living, but getting into a huge fight with Jace about their argument during the fight, which causes problems later**

**-Jace thinking Clary died, and running off because he can't handle the grief, when actually Clary pulls through. (He later comes back)**

**-Same one as above, only Jace dies, and Clary has to deal with the grief.**

**I do have a favorite, but I won't tell you which one. If I get a ton of votes for another, I may choose it instead so I can keep my readers! Review please! (Literally, if you don't type slow, and it's not a long review, it shouldn't take you more than a 3 minutes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, you guys get lucky. Three chapters in 4 days. That's a record. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I hope to have it up by Monday, if not sooner. For those of you who have reviewed, or put this on your alert list, thanks! I still only have 1 person who reviewed, and they did get a spoiler again. I'll continue to give spoilers out to those who review. Enjoy!**

Clary was writhing and thrashing on the bed, screams erupting from her mouth. Magnus was cursing like a sailor, sparks flying everywhere.

"Clary!" Jace cried, alerting Magnus to his prescence. "Out!" He snarled. But Jace ignored him, and ran to Clary's side.

"Clary, wake up! It's me! I'm here! Clary, please, open your eyes!" Jace pleaded, clutching her hand. But Clary's eyes remained closed, her body still jerking.

"Clary…" Jace whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. Alec had followed Jace, and saw Jace holding tightly onto Clary, his eyes wide. Magnus had finally slumped against a bed, his eyes forlorn.

"Magnus?" Alec asked worriedly. "There's nothing I can do. The poison was too strong." He said softly.

Jace's head jerked up. "No! Clary!" His screams echoed down the hall, causing Isabelle and Maryse to come running in. Clary was now still, her chest just barely moving up and down.

"Clary, don't leave me! I can't lose you!" Jace whispered. His eyes looked so lost as he clutched her. Her breathing slowed even more. For the first time in years, Jace started sobbing.

"Clary…please…" He begged, tears streaming. Alec came up behind him, and gently put an arm around him. Jace shoved him away. Clary's eyes remained closed, her breathing getting slower with each second. He finally couldn't take it.

With inhuman like speed, Jace flew from the room. Alec looked sadly at Clary, and looked up at Magnus, who looked guilty and lost. Alec went over, and hugged him, which Magnus looked grateful for. Isabelle was sobbing in Maryse's arms. And Jace…

Jace was running down the hall towards Clary's room, and he burst through the door. "Why Clary? Why? Why did you have to leave? I can't live without you!" He screamed, losing control.

But his grief was overwhelming him. Clary would be gone in a minute, if she wasn't already. It was his fault she was dying. He should have pushed her harder into going, to leaving the fight to him. He should have done something. Should have walked faster, should have done _something._ But now it was too late. Clary was gone. Or soon would be.

And he couldn't handle that. Couldn't handle having to live without her. He ran from Clary's room, and into his own. Putting a locking rune on the door, he let it all out. He screamed and cried till he was a wreck. At one point, heard Alec's urgent voice, but he ignored it. He huddled on the bed, tears streaming. His precious Clary. The Clary he so dearly loved. The Clary who was now gone.

"I should have done something. I shouldn't have let you die. Oh Clary, this is all my fault. My most grievous fault. I should be the one dead, not you. Because now I know how you felt when I died. Now I finally understand. I'm so sorry Clary." He whispered.

His state of mind scared him. He had never lost it before, always been in tight control of his emotions. But his grief just got the best of him.

"You were right Valentine. _To love is to destroy._ You may have been wrong about everything else, but you were right about that."

Jace stayed, huddled on his bed for the rest of the night, sometimes screaming at the world, sometimes crying, sometimes just sitting there, staring of into space. He never fell asleep, and when morning rolled around, he just threw on some clean clothes, and fell back onto his bed.

"Jace! Just open the door already! This is the third time I've called you!" Alec yelled.

"Get out Alec, just get out! Can I not even grieve in peace around here?" Jace growled.

"Well, excuse me! Sorry, just thought you might want to see Clary since she's awake. She didn't die by the way." Alec replied. Jace's eyes went wide. Leaping off the bed, he threw the open.

"If this is your idea of a joke, you can go die in a hole for all I care." Jace hissed.

"Why would I joke about something like this? Magnus has no idea how, but Clary pulled through. She woke up a few hours ago. I-" Alec broke off as Jace sprinted towards the infirmary, hurling the doors open. Magnus was standing next to Clary's bed, Izzy and Maryse with him, who were both smiling.

"Clary?" Jace whispered. He had thought she was gone…thought he had lost her forever… "Jace…" A voice murmured, a voice he thought he'd never hear again. He darted to her side, seeing a pair of green eyes looking back at him. She still looked weak, but she was alive. "Oh Clary…" He wrapped his arms tightly around her, saying her name over and over again. Magnus, Izzy, and Maryse quietly left to give them some privacy. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I know. Magnus told me. But I'm okay Jace." She said softly, her voice hoarse. "Don't let go."

"A Greater Demon couldn't pull me away from you." He replied. He laid down next to her on the edge of the bed, and she snuggled up to him. Jace couldn't remember being so relieved, so happy to see her. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace."

They stayed like that for a while, and Clary fell asleep leaning next to him. When exhaustion finally threatened to overpower him, he eased himself out from under her, and fell asleep in a chair next to her bed.

3 days later

Three days had passed since Clary had woken up, and Jace had only left her side twice to get a shower. He wouldn't have bothered, but both Maryse and Clary had insisted. He had slept in the chair next to her bed, with Izzy bringing him his meals. Even though she had woken up, Magnus had said the danger wasn't over yet. There was still a chance she could have a relapse. So Jace had stayed with her, not even going to training.

Clary was sleeping now, curled up on the bed, a soft smile on her face. Jace smiled too as he watched her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent when she slept. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She asked, as she saw him watching her. He shrugged. "Just watching you." He sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled him into her arms. "Clary, we need to talk." She looked at him curiously, noticing his serious tone of voice.

"Clary, you can't train anymore." She pulled away, looking shocked.

"What do you mean I can't train?"

"You can't take these risks anymore. It's too dangerous."

"_You_ do."

"But I'm trained, one of the best Shadowhunters my age. You've only had a couple years of training. You can't keep getting hurt like that."

"Alec and Isabelle have been hurt like that before."

"Not as often. You keep having close calls. And they're better trained. When we're fighting, I'm too busy trying to watch you to focus completely on the fight."

"I'm not helpless Jace!" Clary sat on the far edge of the bed, her eyes blazing. Jace felt panic bubbling up inside him. This wasn't going the way he'd planned.

"You are when it comes to fighting demons. And you don't listen to me. I told you to leave, to get out. Even after Alec and Isabelle arrived, you still refused."

"What, so I'm some newbie who can't hold a blade? I fought well Jace! Being a Shadowhunter means taking risks! And I don't need you to look after me!"

"I can't handle seeing you hurt Clary! And the only way I can protect you is if you don't fight."

"Oh, so this is what it's about. You. For your information, I don't NEED you to protect me. I can look after myself."

"Clary, you're not listening!"

"No, you're not listening! You have no right to tell me that I can't take the same risks you do!"

"I have every right!"

"You don't own me Jace! I can train and fight demons without your approval!"

"So you don't care what I think."

"I do care. But you're telling me I can't be a Shadowhunter. This is who I am Jace. This is who I always will be."

"You can change who you are."

"You don't understand what you're asking. You're asking me to sit back, and watch while you, Alec and Isabelle train, and put your lives on the line. You're asking me to give up who I am. And I can't do that."

"So you won't listen to me." Jace's voice was steely.

"No, I won't. You don't realize what you're asking."

"Yes I do. I'll give you a little while to think about it. Maybe you'll come to your senses."

"And maybe you'll come to yours. I'm not a china doll Jace. I'm not something that will break if you use it too much, or are too rough with it."

Jace only shook his head. He got up off the bed, and stormed from the room. Clary watched him go, then burst into tears.

That was how Isabelle found her a couple hours later. Choking back tears, she told her what had happened. Isabelle looked furious. "He had no right. Clary, I'll talk to him. But remember, it pains him to see you hurt. I know what he's asking is unreasonable, but he's only doing it because he cares about you."

"If he cared, he'd let me be who I am. Not someone I'm not."

"Clary, please try to see if from his point of view. He only wants to make sure you're not hurt. You should have seen him when he thought you were dying. He cried for the first time since he came here. He looked completely crushed, and was crying and screaming the whole night long. It wasn't till early morning that we found you would okay. The relief, the happiness, the _love_ on his face when he found out was overwhelming."

Clary gave a slow nod, and Isabelle quietly left. Clary didn't see Jace for the rest of the day. When Izzy came in with dinner, she said he had stayed in his room, and wouldn't let anybody in. "Maybe I should have listened." She murmured.

"Clary, he had no right to ask you to do that. He's the one who should have listened. And he'll be back. It's not as though he can stay away from you for very long." Clary only sighed, and said nothing more.

Izzy turned out be wrong. The next couple days passed without Jace ever coming in. Alec said he had been training, and wouldn't speak to anyone.

Clary hugged her knees to her chest, wishing either Jace would come, or Magnus would let her leave. She missed Jace. Missed waking up to him watching her. Missed cuddling up to him, and kissing. Even after she told Izzy to tell Jace she wanted to talk, he still didn't appear.

Another day passed, and Magnus finally said she could leave. Clary immediately ran to Jace's room, but found it empty. Further searching found him absent from the training room, the kitchen, the study, everywhere. She eventually found Alec who told her he was out. Frustrated, she spent the rest of the day sketching pictures of Jace in her bedroom.

Jace still hadn't returned by dinner, and afterwards, Clary stationed herself in front of his door to wait. Several hours passed, and even Alec was beginning to get worried. But finally, around 10 pm, Jace showed up. He had a few bruises, but looked otherwise fine. "Jace! Where have you been?"

"Out." He said stiffly.

"Not just today! You never stopped by the infirmary again."

"I had no reason to. You were fine. No reason to waste my time." Clary looked taken aback.

"Waste your time? So spending time with me is 'wasting your time'?" Jace simply stared at the ground. Hurt and angry, she flew past him to her room. She could feel Jace's eyes on her as she left, but she never looked back.

After a hot shower, Clary got into her bed, exhausted. Her body was still a little weak from the demon poison. She puzzled over why Jace was acting like he was, but it was such a mess, she finally gave up, determined to talk to him again in the morning. After several hours of tossing and turning, she slipped into a fitful sleep, Jace still on her mind.

**I don't like the ending. I really don't. Actually, I don't like a lot of this chapter. It just didn't turn out how I wanted it to. I must have read it 10 times, but I no matter what I put down, it just didn't sound right. So this is the best I could come up with. The next one will be much better. And if any of you are beta readers, pm me! I could really use someone! And remember to review! (You'll get spoilers!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't think I'd have this up this soon, but you guys got lucky(again!), thanks to awesome beta reader who read over this and approved it. And yes, there is still going to be at least one more chapter. Enjoy!**

Sunlight streamed in through her window, waking Clary up. She stretched, and slowly opened her eyes, glancing around her room. For a second, everything was perfect, until she remembered. Jace.

Sighing, she threw on some jeans, and a dark top. She didn't really want to go to breakfast, but her growling stomach forced her to make her to the kitchen. She dreaded seeing Jace. As much as she wanted to talk to him, to work things out between them, the kitchen was not the place to do it.

Fortunatly, Jace didn't show up. Maryse was making pancakes at the stove. "Morning Clary." She greeted. Clary smiled back. "Morning Maryse. You seen Jace?" She shook her head. "No, he hasn't come to breakfast for the past couple days. Despite her initial reaction of relief, she couldn't help feeling worried about him.

Taking a plate, she joined Isabelle and Alec at the table, pouring syrup over pancakes. There were delicious, all light and fluffy. Alec glanced at her. "Clary, have you talked to Jace?"  
>"Not since last night."<p>

"What did he say?"

"Barely anything. He still won't speak to me. Isabelle, have you gotten the chance to talk to him?"

"Nope. He won't talk to anybody. I'm getting worried."

"Why? He's just sulking cuz I won't agree to not train anymore."

"He's pulling away from everyone Clary." Alec said.

"It's not the first time he's done it."

"No, but it doesn't mean it should happen."

"Just give him a few days. He'll be back to his normal, sarcastic self in no time."

"I'm not so sure. I have to agree with Alec, Clary. Something's different this time."

"What?"

"You." Clary said nothing, and finished her pancakes in silence. She dumped her plate in the sink, and excused herself to her room.

As soon as she was inside, she leaned against her door, a sigh escaping her. As much as she needed to train, she really didn't feel like it. So, pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Simon's number.

"Hey Clary, what's up?" He asked.

"Meet me at the coffee shop in 10."

"Sure thing." He hung up, and grabbing a couple weapons, Clary quietly left her room, but she could feel a pair of eyes on her as she slipped out. She knew who it would be, but she turned around anyway.

Jace. Leaning against the wall, looking at her. She held his gaze from a moment before turning, and running down the hall. She ran into the elevator, hitting the down button. It seemed to take way to long for it to get to the ground floor. As soon as she was outside, she took off, running off all her anger, and frustration that had been building up.

She got to the coffee shop in record time, getting there just as Simon was walking in. He looked her over, his eyes studying her. "What's up?" He asked, able to tell something was wrong.

"Tell you over coffee." She quickly ordered a cup, along with a pastry. Sliding into the booth across from Simon, she stared at the drink. "What's wrong, Clarebear?" Simon asked gently.

She hesitated a moment, then spilled out all that had happened the past few days, the words flying out of her mouth as though she was afraid someone would stop her. Once she was finished, Simon took her hand in his. "Oh, Clary. You should have called sooner." She merely shrugged. "Well, don't think about that right now. You know, the funniest thing happened yesterday…" Simon launched into a long story, and Clary was happy just to listen to him. He always seemed to know the just the right thing to say to make her feel better.

Sipping on her coffee, she glanced at her watch. "Yikes, I better get to training. I'll see ya later Simon." She said, standing up. Simon stood up with her, and they walked outside. "See ya later Clary." As Simon watched her leave, he couldn't help feeling the worse was still yet to come.

Clary ran out of the elevator, and into her bedroom. She hoped Jace wouldn't be in the training room, but she had a bad feeling he would be. Slipping on stretchy black pants, and a tank top, she grabbed her weapons, and walked over to the training room. Jace was in the corner, concentrating on a series of moves with his seraph blade.

Dropping her weapons, she began a series of stretches to warm up. Jace heard her, and glanced over. His eyes narrowed, but he said. Clary caught him glance at her, but she ignored him. She had to focus on training. She began the sequences for practicing with a seraph blade that Jace had showed her. As she twisted, and spun, she could feel Jace's eyes on her. He was still practicing, but his gaze kept moving to her.

Sighing, she stopped for the moment. "If you've got something to say, just say it Jace." She snapped. Jace looked over, his eyes angry. "What is there to say? You're obviously ignoring what I want."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to ignore what I want, but not for me to. I get it now. Thanks." She snapped back.

"You're going to get yourself killed Clary."

"There's a chance any one of us could get killed every time we step outside the Institute!"

"But at least Isabelle, Alec and I know how to be prepared for it."

"I've trained Jace! I'm not a helpless little mundie anymore! And do you think just because I stop wearing fighting gear and weapons, that the demons will leave me alone?"

"You can stay at the Institute. We can protect you." Clary's rage bubbled onto the surface. She flew at him, causing Jace to stumble backwards. He was fast, but he had been too shocked to stop her.

"I don't need protecting!" She screamed, shoving him down again. He let her do it, a hurt look on his face. What right did he have to be hurt?

"I'm going to get hurt Jace! So are you! Don't you think it hurts me every time you come back bruised and bloody? Every time you have a run-in with death? Every time you get cocky and get yourself seriously hurt? Don't you think that it cuts into me-hurts me to see _you _hurt? But I never stop you. Never say a word. Not even when you do something stupid. Because being a Shadowhunter is who you are. So I accept it-accept that you're going to get hurt, that there will be sleepless nights when I lie awake and worry about you. And I do it because I love you!"

Jace said nothing for several long moments. "Being a Shadowhunter isn't who you are Clary. You were a mundie."

"Were, Jace, were, as in, no longer. And no, I was never truly a mundie. I was meant to be Shadowhunter, meant to fight demons. Being a mundie isn't who I am. And it never will be."

"Clary, a part of me dies when I see you lying there in so much pain. And knowing that there's nothing I can do."

"Don't you think I feel the same way?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't love me as much." Clary recoiled, and Jace seemed to realize what he'd said. "Clary, I didn't mean-"

"After all we've been through, after all that's happened, you STILL don't know how much I love you? That I couldn't survive without you? That if I ever lost you, I would lose part of myself?"

Jace was quiet. "I'm sorry Clary."

"Yeah, you better be." Clary took a deep breath. "This isn't working Jace. It just isn't."

Jace slowly nodded. "We weren't meant to be together Clary." Clary looked shocked.

"Jace, that's not what I meant. I meant something had to change, that we couldn't go on like this. Not that we had to break-up."

"I can't do this anymore Clary. You're better off on your own." Grabbing his weapons belt, Jace headed for the door.

Clary stared after him, her face a mask of pain and shock. "Jace, don't do this. Please." She begged.

"It's over Clary."

**Yup, a cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter done by Wednesday. Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! Remember, those who review get spoilers!**

**And keep a lookout for my next story based on the Mortal Instruments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I finally have the next chapter finished, thanks to my amazing beta reader, and reader who have taken time to edit, and give advice. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

5 Years later

Her red hair spun, as she ducked, and spun around Isabelle, her blade flying. Hitting her on the back of the knees, she forced Isabelle to the ground. "Nice one Clary. You've gotten good." Clary smiled. "Thanks. I'm going up on the beam, you?"

"I've had enough for one day. I'll see you at dinner." Clary nodded, and strapping the rope to her waist, climbed up. She walked along it for a moment, then jumped off, spinning, and kicking as she did so. If only Jace could see her now… A pang of sadness hit her as Jace entered her mind. It had been 5 years since he had left, and no one had heard from him since. She desperately missed him, but she had moved on. Jace wasn't coming back, and she had learned to accept it. But still…she couldn't keep her mind from drifting the last day she had seen him…

"_Jace, no!" Clary cried, running forward, but by the time she had gotten to the door, Jace had disappeared. She had raced to his room, but his door had a locking rune on it. "Jace?" She had called out, but he hadn't answered. Tears in her eyes, she spent the rest of the day in her room, crying herself to sleep that night._

_The next morning, she had hurried to Jace's room, only to find most of his stuff gone, a letter addressed to her on his bed. With shaky hands, she had picked it up, sat on his bed, and opened it._

_Dear Clary,_

_Despite what you think right now, I love you, and I always will. You could torture me a million times, and I'd still love you. I know what I asked of you was unreasonable, I realize that now. But I only did it because I love you, and I didn't want to lose you. Maybe someday you can understand that._

_I'm writing this at night, getting ready to leave. I can't stay here Clary. I need to get away, think things over. Because you were right, you know. This isn't working, no matter how much I want it to. We both need time away from each other, to give our relationship some thought. I hope one day you can forgive me._

_You don't know what it was like, seeing you leap in front of me, the fangs sinking into your chest. The panic I felt at seeing you gasping in pain, and knowing it was all my fault. You were hurt saving me. Me! And if you had died, nothing would have stopped me from destroying myself, knowing you were gone because of me. And I didn't want to have to face that again. So that's why I asked you not to train anymore. Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt agan, to see you in so much pain. And so my mind got ahead of me. Came up with that crazy idea._

_I don't know where I'll go. Just do some traveling probably. Hunt down demons, see the sights. I may be gone awhile. It'll give us both plenty of time to think. Take care of yourself Clary. Don't go and do anything stupid. Say bye to Isabelle and Alec for me. They'll be mad I left without saying goodbye. Actually, they'll be mad I left, period. Maryse, well, she'll worry, but she'll manage. She always has. I love you Clary._

_I'll be back some day. Wait for me…_

_Jace_

_That was where Alec had found her a couple hours later, lying on Jace's bed, crying her eyes out. Isabelle had been upset, Alec furious, but they had managed. _

Clary snapped out her daydream as she leapt into the air again. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him, but she had long since stopped waiting. It had been 5 years with no sign of Jace. She had accepted that he wasn't coming back, that he had lied to her when he said he would in the letter. But it didn't stop the pain. Her heart still ached to see him again.

Clary had changed the day Jace left. She threw herself into training, putting up a wall between herself and everyone around her. Jocelyn had tried to help her, Luke had tried, Isabelle had tried, even Alec had tried. But Clary remained distant, caring only about training, and fighting demons.

Eventually, she let her wall down a little, but she still remained cold, and silent, a smile rarely appearing on her face. She was friendly to those around her, but everyone could tell she wasn't the old Clary. Something snapped in her the day Jace walked out, something that would never, ever heal.

She jumped to the ground, pulling the rope off, and grabbing her weapons. For the next hour, she practiced, never stopping, never slowing. Alec wandered in, a concerned expression on his face as he watched her. "Clary, take it easy. You look like you're pushing yourself too hard."

"Mind your own business Alec." She snapped.

"Clary, it's been 5 years. You've gotta move on. Pushing yourself to the limits, throwing yourself into fights. It isn't going to make the pain go away. You're just like him you know. He did the exact same thing."

"Don't you dare bring Jace into this! He has nothing to do with how hard I push myself!"

"He doesn't?" Clary's furious glare was enough of an answer. "That's what I thought."

Fuming, she grabbed her weapons, and flew out the door. She stormed angrily to her room, slamming the door behind her. Dropping her weapons, she leaned against the door. "I hate you Jace! I hate you for doing this to me!" She screamed. "You wrecked my life, and I'll never forgive you for it!" After several more minutes of screaming and yelling, she took a deep breath, regained control of herself, and grabbed her sketch pad.

Even after 5 years, Jace's face still remained permanently etched into her mind. And as hard as she tried not to, every time she picked up her pencil, Jace wound up on the paper. A tear slipped down her cheek, splashing onto the page. Throwing her sketchpad at the wall, she buried her face in her arms, and cried.

The next morning, she pasted a normal expression on her face, and left the room. Alec and Isabelle looked up as she entered the kitchen, relaxing when they saw she looked fine. Still, after all the years she'd known them, they still hadn't managed to see behind the mask she often put up. Because she was anything but fine. She was angry, frustrated, upset. And nobody seemed to understand.

That is, nobody except Simon. But he had moved away a year ago, saying he needed some time alone. But Clary had known better. It was because he couldn't stand seeing her the way she was, being the new Clary, he called it. So he had left. And with him, went the only friend that would listen.

Grabbing a granola bar, she returned to her bedroom, and pulled on her fighting gear. The only way she was going to get out her emotions without anyone noticing was to go demon hunting. She slipped several weapons into her belt, then quietly left the room, making her way unnoticed to the elevator.

Once outside, she took off, weaving her way around people as she made her way to some of the dark alleys she knew demons would lurk in. Even in daylight, they were still out in the areas the sun never seemed to reach. It was dangerous, but she didn't care. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to live either.

Pulling out a seraph blade, she snuck into an alley, her eyes scanning the area. There. Several in the corner. She was outnumbered, but she had gotten good the past few years, and knew she could handle these.

Clary slashed out, her blades whirling as the demons attacked.

* * *

><p>It had been 5 years since Jace left the Institute. Five lonely years spent missing Clary. He had traveled around, going up into Canada, crossing the Atlantic to Europe, even spent a couple months in Asia. As he walked the darkened alleyways of New York City, his mind drifted back to his last day at the Insitute.<p>

"_Jace, don't do this, please." She had begged._

"_It's over Clary." He walked out of the training room, and to his room. "Jace, no!"_

_He could hear Clary running after him, calling for him to wait, but he ignored her. He put a locking rune on his door, and even though he knew Clary could find a way to open it, he knew she wouldn't. She started knocking on the door, begging for him to come out, to listen to her. But he tuned her out, knowing there was no going back._

_Her footsteps eventually receded away, and he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He spent several hours(and several sheets of paper), writing the letter to Clary, trying to make it sound just right. Alec came by once, and so did Isabelle, but he ignored their question they called through the door. He didn't feel like facing them._

_With a pang of sadness, he realized he'd never see them again, and part of him wanted to open the door, if only to say goodbye, but he couldn't. There was no way he could explain what he was doing without them freaking out and telling Maryse, and Clary. They'd be furious he left, and even more furious he left without saying goodbye, but they'd manage. They always had._

_As soon as he was finished writing, he put it in an envelope with Clary's name on it. Grabbing a bag, he filled it with weapons, a couple books, and his other few personal belongings. He hated leaving, hated leaving Clary even more, but he had to. They needed time away from each other. _

_So in the middle of the night, he slipped out of his room, his bag slung over his shoulder. The Institute was completely silent, everyone asleep. He knew he needed to get going, but had to see her one last time._

_He padded silently to her room, carefully opening the door. She was asleep on her bed, her red hair scattered around her pillow. She was so beautiful, so innocent looking as she slept. Creeping over to her bed, he gently kissed her on the cheek. She stirred, but didn't awaken. "Goodbye Clary." He whispered, and left her room. _

_He took the stairs, not wanting to make noise using the elevator. It completely dark outside, and he pulled out a weapon in case a demon decided to show up. He was dressed in his fighting gear, a couple changes of clothes in his bag._

_Stepping silently on the pavement, he disappeared into the night._

Jace had done everything he could think of to forget that red-haired girl. He had tried kissing girls, flirting with them, throwing himself into demon fights; everything he could think of, but nothing worked. He still longed to wrap his arms around her, to hold her close.

He continued to walk, and his mind drifted to yet another memory.

_He had been in Paris at the time, having heard rumors of a group of particularly nasty demons running about. He hadn't run into them. Yet. It was nighttime, and he was stalking around through a dark alley, his seraph blades out and gleaming. He heard a shout, a scream for help, and suddenly, he was running towards the voice. But when he reached the scene, he had stopped short, his breath catching._

_A red-haired girl had been in the middle of a fight, demons surrounding her. But at that moment, she and fallen, and the demons were swarming over her. The girl was screaming as she tried to get them off. She had looked so much like Clary at the time. _

_With a yell, he threw himself at the demons, his blades spinning. With a matter of seconds, the demons had scattered, allowing the girl to get up and help him drive off the rest. When the last demon had been killed, he turned to her. "Clary?" He said slowly. The girl turned around, and he realized it wasn't her. Her hair just looked so much like Clary's._

"_No, I'm sorry, I'm Diana Ray." The girl replied. _

_He snapped out of his daze as she spoke. "Oh, sorry. From the back, you just looked like someone I once knew." _

_She smiled. "Well, I'm afraid I'm not her. Thanks for coming along when you did." _

_He shrugged. "It was no problem."_

"_I better be going. Thanks again. See ya around." She turned to go, but stopped. "What's your name anyway?"_

"_Jace."_

"_Jace what?"_

"_Jace. Just Jace."_

That had been one of many times he had run into Diana. They became friends, and eventually spilled out their life stories to each other. She had been abandoned at birth, and had been raised in an Institute. Jace didn't tell her everything, but he told her the main points.

He had even kissed her once, but it hadn't felt right. Diana just wasn't Clary. And after a couple of months, they had exchanged farewells, and good lucks, and moved on. Jace had done more traveling, more demon fighting, but something was amiss. Some part of his life that just wasn't quite complete. And he knew it exactly what was missing.

So, after 5 years, he came back to New York City. He didn't know how she'd react, whether she'd run up and hug or him, or slap him in the face. He figured the latter was the more likely of the two. It was morning, and as he passed through a dark alley, he caught a glimpse of red hair. Eyes widening, he peeked around the corner.

There she was, her blades flying as she attacked the demons around. She had gotten good, he noticed, her techiniques much more precise. But something seemed different. She seemed to be letting out all her anger and frustration by the look on her face. And her eyes… While they were still green, they no longer sparkled like they used to. There was a cold look in them, something Jace had never seen in her before.

She had changed, Jace realized. Would she still love him? Would she still care? As he watched, a demon knocked her legs out from under her, two others darting forward to take advantage of it. Her eyes widened as she tried to block them.

Jace didn't think. He only acted. Pulling out a seraph blade, he darted forward, slashing at one demon, and scaring off the other. He looked down at her, and an expression of surprise greeted him. "It's been a long time Clary."

**So what do you think? Bad, good, in between? Now, I'll say it again. Please review, and if you do, you'll get a spoiler! I'll try to have the next chapter up by the weekend. I'm not posting them as quickly since my beta reader, and reader have to read and make any changes before I do. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And...here we go! The next chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

He offered her a hand, which she shoved away. Her eyes blazing, she stood up, slapping him on his cheek.

So his guess had been right. She had been going to slap him. He looked at her, her eyes full of coldness and determination. With an expression of complete fury, she strode on her heel, and started to walk away.

"Clary, wait!" He called out, grabbing her shoulder. She spun around, slapping him across the face again. "Leave Jace Lightwood. Go back to where ever you came from."

"Clary, please listen."

"What is there to listen to? You promised you'd be back. You promised you'd return."

"I did come back. I'm here, aren't I?"

"After 5 years Jace!"

"I know, I know. I just couldn't face you. So I stayed away until my longing to see you got to be too much."

"Don't bother with flattery Jace." Clary spat. He sighed. "I was half-wishing you'd greet me with open arms and a kiss, but that's obviously not going to happen."

"If you seriously thought I would kiss you after all this time, you're dumber than I thought."

"I've never been accused of being smart, only brave."

"What do you want Jace?"

"I want to come back."

"It's been 5 years. You can't just waltz in and out of our lives as you please."

"I know, and I'm not going to leave again."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have a reason to. I'm just asking you to give me a chance."

"You don't deserve one."

"I know that too, but I'm still asking."

"Go away Jace. Just go away, and don't come back.." Clary turned around, and ran away.

Jace watched her go, his heart sinking. But he wasn't giving up. He'd give her a couple days, then go to the Institute. Seeing something on the ground, he picked up it, realizing it was Clary's stele. And engraved on the hilt was just one word. Jace.

* * *

><p>Clary sprinted away, her thoughts going a mile a minute. Despite what she had said, her heart soared at seeing him after all this time. But he wasn't going to stay. Why should he? Her scratched up arms were beginning to sting, but when she reached for her stele, she saw it was gone. She must have dropped it back in the alley.<p>

Panic filled her. She couldn't let Jace see it. If he saw the hilt… She took, ignoring the dull ache in her leg, but by the time she got back to the alley, her stele was gone, Jace with it. She let out a curse, and called his name a couple of times. There was no answer.

Sighing, she turned back around, and jogged to the Institute. Alec and Isabelle were waiting, both looking irritated.

"What?" Clary spat.

"Where have you been Clary? Oh my gosh, you're injured." Isabelle gasped.

"I went for a walk and ran into a couple of demons." Alec studied her for a minute.

"No you didn't. You have fighting gear on."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Clary, why didn't you heal yourself, where's your stele?" Isabelle asked, trying to stop the oncoming fight.

"I dropped it." Clary said, her voice angry. Isabelle pulled out her stele, but Clary shoved her arm away. "Don't bother. And stay out of my life. What I do with my time is no one's business but my own." She stalked off, Alec and Isabelle looking worriedly after her. "She's worse today." Isabelle commented.

"She's always like that Isabelle."

"Not lately. She's been getting better, not so harsh and withdrawn. Something's wrong."

"Of course something is. She's been suffering from a broken heart for years now."

"It's been 5 years Alec. Do you think Jace is ever coming back?"

Alec sighed. "I don't know Isabelle. I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Jace walked down an alley, Clary's stele in his hand. The conversation with her hadn't gone exactly as planned. But she still cared. His name on her stele was proof enough of that. He just needed to give her time.<p>

She was shocked, surprised, maybe even a little hurt. She needed time to sort out her emotions, and Jace was more than willing to give her that time. He was willing to wait the rest of his life for her.

Fiddling with Clary's stele, he headed towards the old jail where Luke's pack stayed. The door was unlocked, and Jace pushed it open. Instantly, 2 men were in front of him. "State your business Shadowhunter." One snarled.

"Is Luke here?"

"How do you know Luke?"

"I'm Jace Lightwood." They stared at him.

"THE Jace Lightwood?"

"The one and only."

"I doubt Luke wants to see you."

Jace twiddled his stele his hand. "Well too bad for Luke."

"Get out Shadowhunter."

"You are aware of how fast how I am?"

"That a threat?"

"Call it whatever you like. I'm calling it a friendly warning."

The men exchanged a look, and finally stepped back.

"Come this way." They led him to a small office in the back. "You've got a visitor Luke." One of the men called.

"Send them in."

Jace entered, and found Luke sitting at a desk, a newspaper in his hand. Luke looked up, and in one quick motion, Jace found himself sprawled out on the ground. He was faster than Luke, but he hadn't seen it coming. Luke stood over him, a furious expression on his face. "You've got a lot of nerve, coming around here again Lightwood. I'll never forgive you for what you did to Clary. She hasn't been the same since you left."

"I had good reason!"

"Okay, then let's hear it." Luke stood up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Clary and I needed some time alone. Things weren't working. We both needed to think about some things, figure things out. So I gave us that time."

"You were gone five years Jace! You really think you two needed that much time?"

"Before I knew it, the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months. After a while, I figured she wouldn't want to see me. I'd waited too long. So I tried to start over. Make a new life. It didn't work."

"Clearly. Look Jace, just stay away from Clary. She doesn't need you coming around again."

"Too late." Jace muttered.

"What?"

"I said it's too late for that."

"You've seen Clary?"

"She was fighting demons, and fell. I gave her a hand."

"Let me guess. She didn't take it too kindly."

"She slapped me. That enough of an answer?"

"She had good reason too."

"Yeah, I know. But man, was she flying as she fought."

"She's gotten good Jace. After you left, she trained like crazy. Just ignored everything around her."

"That's not the Clary I know."

"She's not the Clary you know. She changed the day you left. The day you broke her heart."

"I didn't mean too Luke." Jace said, his voice tight.

"You could have at least said goodbye. Made sure she understood you two needed some time away from each other. And told her when you'd be back."

"I couldn't face her."

"You, the incredible Jace Lightwood, not able to face a girl?" Luke said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Look, I need a place to crash for a couple days. I'll give Clary a chance to think, then I'll go to the Institute."

"I think it's better if you stay away from the Institute."

"I can't do that."

"And I can't tell you what to do. But if you break her heart again, you'll have me to answer to. You got that?"

"Yeah."

"There's an empty room in the back. You can stay there."

"Thanks Luke."

"Don't thank me for anything. I may not be doing you a favor. And stay away from Jocelyn."

Jace looked shocked, and Luke quickly realized his mistake. "I don't mean it like that. But she hates you even more than I do. The only way to get her to forgive you, is if Clary forgives you."

"Jocelyn never liked me anyway." Luke shrugged. "True."

* * *

><p>A couple days passed, and Jace spent his time out walking the streets, and fighting demons. He hadn't seen even a glimpse of Clary, though he figured it was probably better that way.<p>

On the third day since arriving in New York City, Luke peeked his head into the small back room. Jace looked up as he did so.

"Jace, it's now or never. Go to the Institute."

Jace's eyebrows went up. "You're encouraging me?"

"No, I just need this room for something. This is the only way to get you out."

"If you wanted me out, you should have just said so. What do you need this room for anyway?"

"One of the new pups. She was bitten just a little while ago, and she's not taking it too well. Figured it would help her to have a room to herself."

Jace nodded, and grabbed his gear. "Wish me luck."

"I'll do no such thing." Luke left the room, and Jace let out a little chuckle. Buckling on his sword belt, he slipped out the back entrance.

Within a few minutes of walking, the Institute rose into view. As much as he hated to admit it, he was nervous. If everyone else treated him like Clary had, he was in for a rough morning. He approached the door, and realized with a start, the key was still in his pocket. After all this time, he had never bothered to take it out. He turned unlocked the door, and took the elevator to get upstairs.

The entryway looked exactly the same, and as he walked down the hall, a shriek startled him out of his thoughts. Isabelle, her eyes wide with surprise, stood several feet away. Her shriek brought Clary and Alec running, and when Alec saw him, he stopped, a shocked expression on his face. Clary looked absolutely furious.

Jace saw what was coming, but made no move to stop her. A hard slap sent him rocking on his heels. "Nice to see you too." He muttered.

"Get out. I told you not to come!" She hissed.

"Not to come?" Alec looked over at Clary. "You've seen him before this?"

"A couple days ago."

"A couple days ago? And you didn't bother to tell us?"

"It didn't matter. I told him to leave and never come back." Now Alec looked furious.

"You did what? Don't you think Isabelle and I have a right to see him too?"

"Why would you want to see him?"

"Clary, no matter how long he's been gone, he's still my brother. You had no right!"

"I had every right!" She spat, turning on him. She reached up to slap him, but Alec caught her arm.

"Enough Clary. You're acting like a child. It's been 5 years. Get over it, and move on. You don't know what it's been like living with you like this."

"So why didn't you just throw me out if you hated being around me so much?" Her voice was stone cold.

"We couldn't. You're a Shadowhunter. You have every right to stay at the Institute."

"Well you know what Alec? You don't know what it's like having someone just walk out on you, with no explanation whatsoever."

"No explanation? You at least got a letter Clary! A letter you never bothered to show us. Isabelle and I had to find it ourselves! Otherwise, we would have had no idea what had happened to Jace. He could have been kidnapped for all we would have known. And you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to say anything."

"You snuck around in my room? That letter was private Alec!" Clary flew at him, but before she could throw a punch, Isabelle had leapt in between them.

"Enough, both of you! You're acting like children!" Isabelle shouted, her eyes flashing. Clary stopped, and after a moment, flew down the hall. Isabelle and Alec watched her go, before turning back to Jace.

Alec took a step forward, his eyes still angry, and his blow sent Jace stumbling backwards. Jace stared at him, but didn't seem to look shocked. Alec hesitated a moment, the anger disappearing from his face. Then, he reached for Jace, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "If you ever scare me like that again, I swear I'll kill you Jace." He whispered. Jace only let a short laugh and hugged him back.

Isabelle wasn't about to be left out. She threw her arms around Jace's neck, her hair flying everywhere.

"Don't crush me guys." Jace muttered, and with a laugh, Alec and Isabelle pulled away. Alec studied him for a moment.

"Why so long Jace?"

Jace sighed. "It's a long story Alec. But first, I need to see Clary."

"I think you better leave her be for right now."

"Alec, I love her. I need to talk to her. To make her understand."

"I know Jace, I know. But talking to you will only make things worse. She's angry and upset, and she's going to take her anger out on you if go near her. Look, I'll talk to her, see if can do anything to help. But seeing Clary now isn't going to do a bit of good. You'll only make her even more mad."

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do Jace, trust me. Now come, we have a lot of catching up to do." Jace smiled. "Training room?"

Alec shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, while you two catch up, I'll go see Clary." Isabelle said. The boys nodded, and hurried off.

Isabelle went in the opposite direction, towards Clary's room.

* * *

><p>With another scream, Clary hurled a shoe at the wall. She was livid with Jace, and wanted nothing more than to beat his brains out. But as Alec would stop her, she would have to settle for beating the wall. She heard Isabelle's voice outside her door, but ignored her. Isabelle, however, persisted.<p>

"Go away Isabelle!" Clary snarled, and threw another shoe at the wall. There was silence for a moment, and the door suddenly flew open. Isabelle stormed in, and grabbed Clary around the waist.

"Clary, stop!" She yelled. Clary tried to get out of Isabelle's grip, but her tantrum had left her tired, and she couldn't free herself. She yelled at Isabelle, but Isabelle just stood there, and let Clary yell her anger out.

After a few minutes, Clary stopped, but her eyes were still angry, her body tense. Isabelle waited a moment, then released her, and Clary sat down on the bed.

"Give him a chance Clary."

"He doesn't deserve one."

"We don't deserve a lot of things, but we still get them. Jace is no exception."

"He's been gone for 5 years Isabelle! How long did he expect us to wait?"

"Oh Clary…" Isabelle stood up and went to the door. She paused, and looked back. "What would you want Jace to do if the roles were switched?" Clary didn't respond, and Isabelle left.

* * *

><p>Jace entered the training room, Alec right behind him. Jace picked up a weapon, and glanced at his brother. "Sparring?" He suggested.<p>

"Sure." Alec grabbed a sword, and faced Jace in the corner of the room. Back and forth they went, neither getting an edge, till finally, Jace caught him behind the knees, forcing him to the ground.

"You sure didn't get any worse, did you?"

"Nope, got better actually, as you seem to have."

"I've been training a lot. All three of us have. Especially Clary."

"How's she doing?"

"She'll shock you. She threw herself into training when you left. Made a lot of progress in a short amount of time."

Jace didn't respond. "Why were you gone so long Jace?" Alec said finally.

Tossing his weapon to the side, Jace paced a little. "We both needed time away from each. Things weren't working out, and we both needed time to think things over."

"You needed 5 years?"

"That's a common question around here isn't it?"

"Then you should have an answer if it is."

"The time started flying by. Before I knew it, I'd been gone a year, and then another year, and then another. And by then I'd figured she'd moved on."

Alec gave a short laugh. "Move on? She's been the same way for 5 years. Distant, cold, hostile, and unfriendly. She's still upset about it."

"Then she must still care."

"I didn't say that. She doesn't care Jace, not anymore. She's just upset you walked out. She's shown no feelings for you for a while now."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it's not going to stay that way."

"Jace, just…be careful. You push too hard, and you'll push her away for good."

"I know Alec. Believe me, I know."

* * *

><p>A couple days passed, and while Jace didn't try to talk to Clary, he made a point of being around her. He could tell it infuriated her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not when he was in the places she had to be. The training room, the library, the study.<p>

Alec and Isabelle watched, not interfering, but always watching. Jace couldn't tell if they hoped Clary would find her feelings for him again, or if they hoped he'd give up. If they hoped the latter, they'd be waiting a long time. Because Jace didn't intend to give up any time soon.

But even though he knew he'd keep after her, his hopes of getting Clary back were diminishing. Clary showed absolutely no sign of caring even the least little bit. He'd gone as far as to even glance in her sketchbook. It was a new one, and there wasn't one hint of him in it. She'd used to draw him all the time, a fact he'd found gratifying. But no longer. Despite what Alec and Isabelle thought, Clary seemed to have moved on.

* * *

><p>Clary did her best to avoid Jace, but he'd show up everywhere she was. He had to be following her, something she didn't find hard to believe. She didn't care for him anymore. He'd soon realize it, and stop following her like a lost puppy. Alec and Isabelle would say she hadn't moved on, but she had. As the months had begun to add up, she had realized Jace wasn't coming back. Not any time soon anyway. And she could only wait so long.<p>

So she'd moved on. Put her past with Jace behind her. But had she really? Jace still crossed her mind, the pain of the memories just as strong. She'd tried hard to forget him, but his face wouldn't go away. However, just because she couldn't forget, it didn't mean she still cared. And she didn't. She no longer loved the golden haired boy. And she would never love again. She'd vowed to remain single, to keep her heart from ever being broken in two. She never wanted to have to face that pain again.

* * *

><p>Jace fiddled with his stele as he lay on his bed. He was deep in thought, thinking about Clary, as usual. Alec startled him out of his thoughts as he knocked on the door.<p>

"It's open." He called. Alec entered, dressed in fighting gear.

"We're going demon hunting tonight. You should come."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Clary, Isabelle and myself."

"Clary may not appreciate me coming."

"And Clary doesn't always get what she wants. She'll get over it."

Jace shrugged. "Why not?"

"Good. Meet us by the elevator in an hour."

"K. Where are going anyway?"

"Some dark alleyway. I don't know. I just don't feel like going to the Pandemonium. And there wouldn't be enough time for Isabelle and Clary to get ready anyway." Alec rolled his eyes at his last comment.

Jace laughed. "I'll meet you in an hour."

Alec nodded, and left. Setting his stele down, Jace threw on his fighting gear, and slipped his stele back in his pocket. He left the room, stopping by the infirmary to get weapons. Clary was there, putting a couple daggers in her belt. She noticed him, but made a point of ignoring him.

Jace glanced at her, but said nothing, and picked up a couple seraph blades. He stuck them in his belt, as well as a few other weapons. Clary headed out to leave, and Jace watched her go. She stopped, just as she reached the door, and turned around as if to say something. But she simply looked him in the eye for a moment. They held each other's gaze, neither saying a word. Finally, Clary broke the spell between them, and disappeared out the door.

Jace stood there for another moment, finally turning back around to grab a couple more weapons. When he left the weapons room, and reached the elevator, he found Isabelle, Alec, and Clary waiting.

As they got in the elevator, Clary putting as much space as possible between him and Jace, something hit him. "Alec, where's Magnus? I haven't seen him since I got here. I knew you moved in with him, but I didn't see you leave last night."

"It's cause I didn't. He had to leave on some warlock business. Won't be back till next week." Jace nodded, and ran outside when the elevator doors dinged open.

Isabelle took the lead. "I know of a spot where I heard some rumors about some demons lurking."

"Just where would this be Isabelle?" Jace asked dryly.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Jace rolled his eyes, and glanced over at Clary. She didn't return his look, and ran ahead to walk with Isabelle.

Within a few minutes, they had reached an area filled with abandoned buildings. The moon was partly hidden, and dark shadows loomed everywhere. Jace drew a weapon, his fighting senses alert and ready. They proceeded slowly, no one's footsteps making any sound on the asphalt. Jace tensed as he sensed something nearby. Alec noticed, and made a hand motion at the girls.

Jace listened for a moment, but when no one heard anything, Isabelle started to go on ahead. Jace, however, motioned for her to wait. Clary's eyes flashed, and she started to leave anyway, but Isabelle put out a hand to stop her. Jace walked around a corner, signaling for the others to stay put.

Alec, Isabelle, and Clary waited impatiently. But Jace's yell sent them all running.

**Yeah, I know. A cliffhanger. And the bad news for you is I've been in a bit of a writing block, so I haven't even started chapter 7. But the more reviews I get, the fast I just may work. And those who do get spoilers! (as usual)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I'm planning on maybe 2, possbily 3 more chapters. It's getting close to the end. This one's kinda short, but my beta reader approved it.**

Clary rounded the corner, prepared for anything. Jace was a blur, his blades swinging as he fought a demon. And not just any demon. A Greater Demon. (didn't know of a name for one) Combine several rows of teeth, razor sharp claws, and a barbed tail, you get a recipe for disaster. Jace was cursing like a sailor, ducking, and slashing.

"You three just going to stand there and gawk all day?" Jace barked. His voice seemed to snap them out of their daze, and Clary threw herself into battle, Alec and Isabelle right behind her.

The demon was growling, its tail lashing as it faced its new opponents. Clary drew a dagger from her belt, a seraph blade in her other hand. She whirled and spun, her feet pivoting in every direction as she attacked.

Alec's arrows were flying, Isabelle's whip lashing. Jace had two swords in his hand, and was racing in every direction.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I suggested to demon hunting Iz!" Alec yelled.

"How was I supposed to know it was here?"

"You said there were rumors of demons!" Alec ducked, narrowly missing the demon's tail.

"Yes, but not a greater demon!"

"Stop bickering and pay attention!" Jace hissed, knocking Isabelle to the ground to keep her from being squished. "I don't look out for you two, as well as Clary!"

Clary's eyes flashed. "You start looking out for me, and you're going to have two opponents Jace Lightwood!" Jace, realizing what he'd said, didn't respond.

The fight continued, the four of them weaving back and forth as they dodged and attacked. For a while, it seemed as if they might win, until something went terribly wrong. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

First, Clary's feet slipped out from under her as she hacked at the demon and tumbled backwards. The demon, seeing her down, lunged for her. Fumbling for a weapon, Clary screamed. Isabelle screamed something at Jace, who turned, fear filling in his eyes as dove for her.

Clary, seeing her weapons lying a few feet away, shrieked as the demon closed in on her. But before it could attack, Jace threw himself in front of her. There was no time to attack, to block, to do anything. All Jace could do was use himself as a shield. The demon seized him, its teeth sinking into Jace's chest. His eyes went wide as he was thrown in the air.

Clary leapt to her blade, and grabbing it, thrust it towards the demon. Alec's arrows flew through the air, Isabelle's whip slicing towards the demon as well. Jace hung helplessly from the demon's jaws, trying to get a blade, a knife, anything to free himself. His jaw was tight, his face clenched with pain.

Clary threw a dagger, hitting the demon in the eye. The demon roared, but didn't let Jace go. Jace was cursing, and yelling, but his voice was growing weaker, his blood splattering onto the pavement.

Clary's heart was in her throat, her emotions rising up faster than she could push them down. She didn't love Jace anymore. They were finished. But as she looked at Jace hanging there, all she could feel was panic and fear, and a lot of it.

"Jace!" She cried, as Jace let out a scream. Jace, who never showed pain, never showed weakness, now gasping, his face contorted with pain.

Alec was cursing, his arrows gone, his blade out as he stabbed it into the demon's leg. Jace's body had gone limp, his eyes closed.

"No! Jace!" Clary screamed, nearly a blur as she attacked. Alec took a split second to glance at Isabelle, who had obviously heard the fear and panic in Clary's voice. Clary hardly noticed, another cry escaping her as the demon tossed Jace to the side. Jace hit the wall with a sickening crunch, and slid to the ground.

Clary couldn't stop herself. She darted to his side, kneeling by him. Huge gashes were visible in his chest, another with a long cut down his side. He was covered in bruises, his breath coming in gasps as he tried to breathe. Instantly, her steel was in her hand, though she knew it wouldn't do any good as she quickly drew an iratze near Jace's heart. The bruises disappeared, but the gashes, and cuts remained. Demon poison had gotten into his veins, and he was fading fast.

"Alec!" Clary screeched, and Alec glanced over. Yelling something at Isabelle, he darted to Jace.

"We can't defeat this thing. I've gotta get him outta here." He said hurriedly.

"Go. Isabelle and I will cover for you, then follow."

Alec nodded, and gently picked Jace up as though he weighed no more than a feather.

Clary joined Isabelle, keeping the demon's attention off Alec as they attacked. As soon as Alec had disappeared, she and Isabelle darted out, the demon roaring behind them. They followed Alec, who was going as fast as he could with Jace in his arms.

"I'll run ahead, and tell Maryse. And try to get ahold of Magnus." Alec and Isabelle nodded, and Clary took off.

She couldn't remember ever running so fast, her legs a blur as she tore through the streets. The Institute loomed into sight, and she yanked the door open, tearing up the stairs.

"Maryse!" She screamed. Maryse was instantly there, her eyes worried.

"It's Jace…injured…greater demon…." She gasped, her sides heaving. Maryse instantly went into emergency mode.

"Go get the infirmary ready. I'll try and get in contact with Magnus." She took off, and Clary ran to the infirmary. She threw the doors open, and rushed around, getting bandages, and anything else they would need. By the time Alec and Isabelle arrived, everything was ready, and Maryse was standing nearby, anxiously talking into a cell phone. Alec laid Jace on the bed, and tore his shirt open.

It looked bad. The wound was still bleeding, and was discolored. Jace's breath was coming in gasps, his chest heaving. Alec cursed, and tried to slow the flow of blood.

"I got ahold of Magnus. He's portaling here." Maryse announced. Clary gave a small nod, clutching Jace's hand.

Right on cue, Magnus walked in. His eyes sharpened at the sight of Jace. He shoved Clary and Isabelle to the side, and started barking orders at Alec. "The rest of you, out." He snapped. Knowing refusal would not get taken kindly, Maryse, Isabelle, and Clary slipped out.

Clary leaned against the wall in the hallway, her emotions going everywhere. She didn't love Jace. Or did she? She thought she had gotten over him, but what if she had just hidden her feelings, thinking that she had gotten rid of them?

She quickly pushed those thoughts away, not liking the path they were going down. She could feel Isabelle's gaze on her, but didn't look up. After several long minutes, Alec and Magnus appeared.

"Jace will be fine. He'll spend a few days in the infirmary, but he'll recover. Just a simple case of demon poisoning, nothing to worry about." Magnus said. A sigh of relief escaped Clary, causing Isabelle and Alec to stare.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing." Alec replied, exchanging a glance with his sister.

Trying not to sound too eager, Clary asked, "Is he awake?"

"Yes, go on in." Magnus responded. Clary hesitated a moment, but then pushed open the infirmary door.

Jace was propped up with pillows, his body covered in bandages. He glanced up as Clary walked in. Her lips pressed tightly together, she approached him. He seemed faintly surprised to see her.

"Guess I don't owe me a favor anymore." He said finally.

"Guess you don't." She replied. Her body was tense, her back rigid as she battled with her emotions. The more practical side of her brain was telling her to leave, her emotions telling her to fall into Jace's arms and beg for forgiveness.

Jace was surprised to see Clary walk in. She was the last person he expected to visit him. But he couldn't shake the last image he had of her before he blacked out. He had hit the wall, conscious just long enough to see Clary running towards him, panic in her eyes.

He watched her, noticing her rigid position. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, stroke her hair, and kiss her. But he had feeling that it might never happen.

A tear appeared in her eye, and she seemed to battling with something.

"Jace…" She whispered, and Jace put out his arms. She fell into them, tears streaming.

"Jace…Jace…" She whispered again.

"Shhh…." He murmured, pulling her into his lap, wrapping her arms around her. They sat like that for a while, till Jace finally broke the silence.

"I knew the old Clary was in there somewhere." He said softly. Clary didn't respond, and after a few moments, suddenly leapt to her feet.

"Clary?" He asked.

"I can't do this Jace…I just can't." And with that, she flew from the room, leaving Jace confused, and a little hurt.

**So, what do you think? Now, I have to say, I really like Clary's moment of weakness. Probably what some of you have been waiting for. Remember to review! And thanks so much to everyone who has! Except for the anon ones, I do respond to each one, and include a spoiler!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew. Finally got this done. I was in kind of a writing block, or I would have had it done sooner. Enjoy!**

Clary flew down the hall, past the surprised faces of Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Maryse. She vaulted into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Her breath was coming in gasps, her heart racing. Had she seriously just broken down, and fallen into Jace's arms? She was finished with him, done. She no longer loved him, or did she? As much as she hated to admit it, all she wanted was for Jace to wrap his arms around him, and hold her tight against him.

She thought she had gotten rid of her feelings for him, but she was beginning to realize she had only hidden. She still loved that golden-haired boy as much as she had the day she first kissed him.

"No! No! I won't through that again!" She screamed, throwing herself down on her bed. She didn't know what she felt. Her emotions were going a mile an hour, and she couldn't seem to sort them out. Sighing, she reached for her sketchbook and pencil. When she looked down at the page a few minutes later, she wasn't surprised to find Jace's face staring up at her. She hadn't drawn him in months, though her heart had longed to.

She tossed the sketchbook the side, and pulled her knees up against her chest. The truth was, her heart had soared when she had spotted Jace in the alleyway. It had taken all her willpower not to tackle him in a big hug. But the more practical side of her convinced her to push him away, to not risk being hurt again. Unfortunatly, he wasn't impatient, and kept after her like a lost little puppy. And seeing him hurt…

She had always sort of known she still loved Jace, but she had pushed those thoughts so far back, she had convinced the rest of her that she didn't. That she had moved on. But she never had, and never really would.

She didn't know what to do. Keep pushing him away, or forgive and forget?

As she looked around her room, her eyes landed on her seraph blade. An idea hit her, and she got off the bed, and picked it up. Running her fingers over it, she realized she still had her fighting gear on. She hesitated a moment, then grabbed her other weapons, and slipped out of the room.

Luckily, she didn't run into anyone before she reached the elevator, and taking it down, she ran outside. She remembered the way they had come, and she took off, making her way through the darkened alleyways. With any luck the demon would still be there. Sure, it was a greater demon, but she could handle it. She doubted she'd be able to kill it, but she'd give it some scars it'd remember.

She heard a roar, and as she rounded the corner, she spotted it. Drawing a seraph blade, she attacked. It roared again, and turned to face her. Clary was a blur, weapons flashing, her feet pivoting in every direction.

As the fight continued, cuts and bruises appeared on her arms and legs, but nothing that prevented her from fighting. All her anger and rage she had felt those past five years, she let out, nearly crying at one point. She had just bottled it up, but it finally came rushing out in one big wave of fury. The demon was seeming nervous as she gained an edge. It seemed as if she might win the battle when the demon's tail whipped out suddenly, sending her flying. She scrambled for a weapon as soon as she hit the ground, but before she could do anything, a flash of gold sent the demon rearing back. Isabelle, her eyes flashing, strode forward.

"Of all the fool things you could do Clary, this tops the list." But she didn't have time to say anything more, for the demon attacked again. Clary joined her, and together, they drove the demon back, till it finally slunk away.

Isabelle turned towards Clary, giving her a harsh slap on the cheek. Clary gaped at her.

"What the heck was that for?"

"For being an idiot. What were you thinking, trying to take it down alone? The four of us couldn't do it, so why did you try?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well that makes two of us. Honestly Clary, use your head once in a while." Isabelle pulled out her stele and draw an iratze on Clary's arm.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Come on. Let's get back to the Institute."

Clary nodded, and they walked back, meeting a worried Alec in the doorway.

"Clary, what-" Isabelle cut him off.

"I've already given her the lecture. Lay off Alec." He started to protest, but then stopped.

"Alright. Clary, why don't you go see Jace?" She hesitated, but then shook her head.

"No, I'm sure he's fine."

"Clary-" Alec started.

"I can't Alec, I just can't." She ran off, leaving Alec and Isabelle staring after her.

"She still loves him Alec."

"I know Isabelle, but she doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't want to be hurt again, so she's pushing him away."

"He won't leave her again."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see the way he looks at her. The longing, the love in his gaze. He's not going to risk losing her again by leaving. And he has no reason. Before, he left because they needed time away apart. Now, there's no reason he'd leave."

"Maybe so, but does Clary realize he loves her that much?"

"Of course. Everyone's realized it the way he's been pining after her."

"True. But now the question is whether or not she'll let herself be with him."

"That is a question we're just going to have to wait on. Now, I think the only thing we can do is sit back and enjoy the show."

"If Clary keeps pushing him away, it'll be quite a show."

Isabelle nodded in agreement.

Jace crossed his arms as he sat on the bed in the infirmary. Every time he got so close, something happened that put him right back where he started. Clary still loved him, that much he could tell, but why did she keep denying it? He wasn't going to leave again; not even a hoard of demons could pull him away. But she just didn't seem to realize it.

Sighing, he swung his legs out of bed just as Alec walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out of here, that's for sure."

"Think again Lightwood. The only place you're going is dreamland."

"That's what you think."

"You may usually be faster, but in your condition, you're not now."

"My condition?" Jace gave a short laugh. "What am I, knocking on death's door?"

"You came pretty close Jace, and you're not leaving this infirmary."

"Fine. But you have to get Clary since that's where I was going."

Alec sighed. "You know she won't come."

"Exactly." Jace hopped up, swaying slightly, and putting out an arm to steady himself. Alec grabbed onto him.

"See? You can't even walk!"

"I can too. Now get your hand off of me. I just haven't walked in a little while." Jace shoved his arm away, and walked to the door with stumbling. He turned back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I can too walk, so there."

"I give up. You're hopeless Jace, absolutely hopeless." Jace cackled, and disappeared into the hall.

Jace walked to the training room, figuring Clary would be in there. She was. She was on the balance beam, flipping and spinning as she jumped on and off of it.

"So you're finally able to do it without screaming." Jace said almost playfully. Clary glanced at him, a smile almost appearing before she wiped it away, and ignored him.

Jace disappeared into the bathroom to change, coming out a moment later in sweats and a t-shirt. He climbed up, and began doing his own practice routine. He could feel Clary's gaze on him a couple times, but he didn't look up as he subtly made his way towards her.

As he finally landed on the same beam, he could see her tense up, her back stiff.

"Relax already. You'll never do well if you're straight as a board." He said, leaping into the air before jumping back on the beam. She said nothing, and just sprang off, her legs kicking as she spun around. Her red hair flew around her shoulders, and she grabbed the rope that was holding her to climb back up to the beam. Jace balanced, his eyes watching her.

She pointedly continued to ignore him, and executed another flip. Her feet slipped off the side, and though the rope held her, she still began to fall towards the ground. Jace was instantly there, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her towards him.

"Ah, that's the Clary I know. The one that falls off all the time." He said.

"Let go. The rope had me." She said shortly.

"Oh come on Clary. Drop the mask and act human for once." Clary bit her bottom lip.

"Jace, I-" She cut off.

"Can't what? Can't be around me? Can't love me?"

"Jace, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do. I know it what it was like for you, me leaving. And a day doesn't go by that I don't regret writing, or calling, or telling you somehow that I would be back."

"Don't. Just don't."

"Alright." She let go of him, pushing him away as she hopped back on the beam.

He watched her make her way across the beam, and she glanced back as if to say something. But at that moment, the rope above her head snapped, her eyes widened as it yanked her down. Her feet slipped off the side again, but the rope was no longer holding her in place. And this time, Jace was farther away.

Clary screamed as she began to tumble downwards, Jace throwing himself forward to grab onto her. At the last possible second, his fingers closed around her hand, jerking her to a stop. Another shriek escaped her as she dangled in midair, the ground many feet away. It was high ceiling, and the beams were near the top, providing a nasty fall.

She looked up at him, and while she didn't look terrified, she looked nervous. "Don't let go." She whispered.

"Never in a million years." He pulled her up, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her tight. She gripped him, her eyes glancing nervously at the ground.

"I've got you. Everything's okay." He said softly, gripping her even tighter. He never wanted to let go, to just keep her safe in his arms forever.

"Oh Jace." Tears were in her eyes as she leaned against him.

"I love you Clary." She tensed up, letting go a little.

"Jace, please don't."

"Why not Clary? Why do you keep pushing me away? Why do you keep denying your feelings?"

"Because I can't lose you again. Because I can't go through that again."

"Clary, I'm not going to leave. I wish I could reassure you of that."

"You left once. You could just as easily do it again."

"No, I couldn't."

"Why not? What's changed?"

"I changed. I didn't realize what I had till it was gone."

Though she knew the answer, she asked away. "Till what was gone?"

"You." She said nothing in response, just buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while, until Clary finally pulled away.

"I can't do this Jace." She climbed down, but Jace was right behind her.

"Oh no. You're not leaving again. Not until I find out why. You already gave me one reason, but since I proved it wrong, there has to be another." He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Let go."

"No."

"Jace, please!"

"Why Clary? I love you, and I always will! What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

"Convince me you won't leave, no matter what happens. If you left when things weren't that hard, what will you do when they are? What if my parents died, what if Simon was killed? What if pulled away, struggled with some problem that you didn't understand? Would you leave then? I don't know Jace. I really don't know."

"I'll prove to you I'm not going anywhere. And I swear on the Angel, I'll do it." Clary said nothing, just tore out of his grasp, and hurried away.

**Bad news, the next chapter isn't started. The good news, I'm working as fast as I can on it. Still in a little bit of a writing block, but I'll get it done. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am so, so, so sorry! I know it's been like 3 weeks, and the reason is I was in a HORRIBLE writing block, and I was really busy with school, and the holidays. I haven't had a my beta reader read this, since I really wanted to get up since you've already had to wait awhile. This is the last chapter, and for those of who you have kept reading, thanks so much! I hope you've enjoyed the story, and I'm working on another Mortal Instruments story which I hope to have up in a few days. So thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

A couple days passed, with Clary and Jace not ignoring each other, but not really speaking either. But things were about to get a whole lot worse for Jace Lightwood.

It started in the training room. Jace was in the corner, practicing with a seraph blade, when the door opened. He glanced over, expecting to see Alec, or Isabelle, but the girl that stood in the doorway was one he had thought he'd never see again. She was dressed in black boots, black pants, and a tight top.

"It's been awhile Jace." Diana said. (if you don't remember, Diana is the girl Jace met while traveling)

Jace simply stared at her. "What are you doing here?" He finally got out.

"I came to see you." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because…because I fell in love with you the day I first laid eyes on you. I was just never brave enough to say it."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Please. It's just puppy love. Every girl gets it when she sees me."

Diana eyed him. "No it's not. And that's not the response I was hoping for."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Diana strode forward, and before Jace knew what was happening, she was kissing him. Jace was too shocked to resist, and Diana eventually pulled away.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She asked.

Jace's eyes narrowed. "I'm already in love, thank you very much. Now I think you better leave."

"That Clary girl? Jace, you could do so much better."

"So much better? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's just turned away. I, on the other hand, have not."

"I'm close Diana. She still cares, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"You left her Jace. She'll never take you back."

"Diana-" But Diana cut him off, as she pulled the sword from his hand, dropped it on the ground, and wrapped her arms around him. Jace tried to pull away, but Diana held him closer. She reminded him so much of Clary, and he could almost imagine it was her that was holding onto him, not Diana.

Suddenly, the door flew open, Clary, her hair flying, walked in. Her eyes landed on them, and Jace shoved Diana away. Clary took one look, and flew from the room. Jace cursed, throwing an angry look at Diana, and ran after her.

"Clary, wait! It's not what you think!" He caught up to her, and she spun around, her eyes flashing.

"I should have known. I should have known you were only going to hurt me again. I can't believe I was actually starting to trust you!" She cried, and ran off. Diana had followed, and spinning around, Jace struck her. Hard. She stumbled backwards, her eyes shocked.

"What the heck was that for?" She gasped.

"For ruining everything. Now get out."

"This is an Institute. I have every right to be here."

"Fine. But stay away from Clary. And me." Jace stormed off, leaving Diana simply shaking her head.

"I can wait Jace. I can wait."

Jace ran to Clary's room, and begged her to come out. Something hit the door, followed by Clary's angry scream. Jace sighed, and sat down to wait. A few hours passed, and Clary eventually opened the door.

"You been waiting here the entire time?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"How flattering." She said sarcastically, then hurried down the hall.

"Clary-"

"Leave me alone Jace." Clary cut him off, and Jace let her. Diana appeared, a small smile on her face.

"Let her go Jace."

"If you don't stay out of my life, I swear, I'll throw you out, Shadowhunter or not."

"Jace, you acted nice when you saw me the first time. What's changed?"

"What's changed is that Clary now hates because she found you hugging and kissing me. I love her Diana. More than you'll ever understand."

"Jace, just give me a chance."

"Clary is the only girl I'll ever love." Jace walked away, and with a sigh, Diana headed to her room.

A couple days passed with Clary avoiding Jace every second of the day. Diana followed him around, refusing to leave him alone.

"Just get the heck out of my life!" He finally spat at her in the training room.

"No." She replied cooly. Jace just lost it after that. He flew at her, his fists flying. Diana started yelling curses, and eventually got out from under him. Jace's face was purple with rage.

"I swear on the Angel, if you don't get out, nothing will stop me from forcing you." Diana looked hurt, and she inscribed a healing rune on her arm to heal the bruises.

"How could you do this Jace?"

"How could you ruin my life? I love her Diana! I don't, and never will love you! Now stop ruining everything!"

Diana let out a slow breath.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Jace gave a short nod.

"Well, I love you. And I'll never stop trying to get you to love me." Diana then left the room.

Jace stood there for several minutes, just staring off into space. Finally, he grabbed his sword, and threw himself back into practice.

That night, he slipped into Clary's room, and sat quietly down in a chair. He knew Clary might get mad at him for sneaking into her room, but he needed to be close to her. To make sure she was okay. To just be with her. He watched her sleep for several hours, until the sun's rays finally began to peek through the window. Clary stirred, and opened her eyes, looking surprised to see Jace sitting there. He stood up, watched her for a moment, and headed to the door. Right before he slipped outside, he turned back to her, his eyes full of longing.

"I love you Clary." He said softly, then left.

Clary had been surprised, and almost angry to see Jace in her room. What right did he have to sneak into her bedroom in the middle of the night? But the instant he said those words, a memory flashed through her mind. Lying on the grass in Central Park, her head resting on Jace's chest 5 years before. He had said those exact words, the words that sent a rush of happiness through her.

Part of her longed to run after him, throw her arms around his neck, and beg for forgiveness, but her pride wouldn't let her. Sighing, she threw on some clothes, and left her room.

Jace walked down the hall, wanting badly to send Diana flying through a wall. She had ruined everything. He had been so close to getting Clary back, and then she had arrived, and messed everything up. Oh, he hated her for it. Not feeling like going to breakfast, he went to his usual place. The training room.

The day was filled with nothing but training, and avoiding Diana. She kept on following him, making him madder and madder. But he said nothing, as much as he longed to. He kept trying to talk to Clary, but she kept avoiding him.

He knew she thought he had betrayed her, and the thought killed him. He just had to prove to her he loved with every fiber of his being, and always would. But how? Diana wouldn't leave him alone, and when she was around, he had no chance of talking to Clary. Another couple days passed with Jace doing nothing but train and train and train. But finally, the day he had been waiting for came.

Jace was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling when Diana walked in. He gave her a glare.

"You may be able to follow me everywhere, but my room, is MY room. Which means, you can't come in. So get out."

"No."

If Jace hadn't lost it before, he really lost it now.

"Get out! Just get out! I hate you Diana! I swear, I hate you almost more than I've hated anyone else! You ruin everything! I love Clary! Not you! Clary! And you had to come along, and wreck everything! Now she hates me, and I don't know if I'll ever get her back!" He shouted. The fury in his eyes was overwhelming, and he threw himself at her, his hands closing around her throat. She let out a gasp, and Jace let her go, but not before hitting her a couple times, his rage getting the best of him. Clary, unknown to Jace and Diana, was standing outside the door, quietly listening.

The anger drained out of his face, replaced by despair. His hands dropped to his sides, and a lost expression came over him. The love in his eyes radiated out, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Clary. Diana stood to the side, looking a bit lost herself.

"I love you Jace."

"Well I don't love you. What will it take for you to understand that? Clary is a part of me. Without her, I'm lost. I need her Diana."

"But I need you."

"No you don't. You just think you do. Jace, come with me. Come with me to Idris. I'm going back there. Going to this Institute there."

He turned to look at her. "Institute?"

"Yeah, that well known one. I got in since my dad works there. I could get you in."

Everyone knew about the Institute. It was only where the best of the best trained. If he hadn't loved Clary, and his family so much, he would have tried to get in. He sometimes wished he could go there, but he loved being here too much. "I could get in?"

Diana nodded. "I could convince my dad." Jace was clearly fighting a battle. It would be such an honor to get in, and he'd get so much better at fighting.

Clary slipped into the room, and Jace looked up in surprise.

"Clary?"

"Go Jace. It's such an opportunity. You could do so much better there." She said softly. As Jace looked at her, he could see the longing in her eyes, the pain. And in that moment, he knew what he'd do.

"I'm sorry Diana. But I can't go." Diana looked surprised.

"Why not?"

"Because…because there's too many things for me here." Jace replied, looking at Clary as he said it.

Diana pursed her lips. "Well, it's your loss. I'll be leaving to go there today. I had hoped to convince you, but I clearly won't. Have a nice life Jace." Diana left the room, and it took Jace a moment to realize she was leaving. And he felt nothing but relief.

He looked at Clary for a moment, then looked away. Clary stared at him, then she too, turned away.

"Jace…" Her voice came out as a whisper. "Please, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Tears began streaming. Jace looked up, seeing her looking so lost and hurt. He got up, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace, burying her face in his shirt.

"Of course I forgive you. But do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Oh Jace. Of course I do."

**What do you think? Good ending, bad ending? Let me know! Once again, I hope you've enjoyed this, and I hope you check out my next Jace and Clary story. Here's a quick little preview as my way of saying thank you for reading, and being patient with me.**

Ten years have passed, and Jace and Clary are happily married with 2 kids. They're running the Institute by themselves, since Maryse died a few years back, Isabelle married, and moved out, and Alec decided to move in with Magnus permanently. It looks like it'll be a "happily ever after", but those endings only seem to happen in fairytales. It started when Jace got home from a busy of fighting demons. Their daughter, Maddy, is happily playing in her room, and Clary left to put their son, Gale, down for a nap before having some relaxation time with Jace. But...she never comes back. And in Gale's room is a note saying, _I have her now Jace. Silly boy. Thought you would have her forever, didn't you? _And it all goes downhill from their. Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus join Jace in his search to find Clary. They know they'll find her, but the only question is, will they find her...alive?

**I have a lot written, so it should be up in the next couple days. I am going on a two-week vacation, so I can't say how fast you'll continue getting the chapters. I should be able to get on, and write at the hotel, but you may have to wait just a little longer than normal for the chapters. I apologize, and I'll do my best to keep up with my writing. See ya!**


End file.
